


Show But Don't Tell

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's summer vacation takes a naughty turn thanks to Macnair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show But Don't Tell

The weirdest moment of Pansy Parkinson's summer vacation was not being nearly eaten by a bicorn. It came later, when Walden Macnair had subdued the bicorn and the boys were studying it up close while Pansy kept her distance. She had no interest in animals and had only come along to spend time with Draco. She was going to tell Macnair she didn't care to pet the beast because that's what she thought he was going to suggest when he approached her. But apparently he didn't care about bicorns either.

"Are you wearing knickers?" he asked.

It was said so casually that Pansy was certain she'd misheard him at first. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Are you wearing knickers?" he repeated.

"Of course I am. What sort of girl do you take me for?" Not wearing underwear was incomprehensible to Pansy. Maybe muggles and mudbloods went without knickers, but no decent pureblood witch would ever do such a thing.

"That's a pity," he said. "I was hoping for a look at your cunt."

Pansy smoothed her skirt nervously. It was short, but not immodestly so. And today was not a windy day; he would not be seeing up her skirt unless he pulled it up. She glanced around, comforted to see that her friends were not far. Vincent was poking the bicorn with a stick as per Draco's direction, while Blaise watched and looked bored.

Macnair was grinning at her. "I don't suppose you want to show me anyway?" He cupped his groin. "I'll show you what I've got in return."

Pansy couldn't help staring at it - at him. The bulge in his pants seemed to grow bigger as she watched. She was curious despite herself. Some of the girls in her year had once snuck into the boys' bathroom as a prank and she'd seen several of her male friends naked. But they had been young boys and this was a man.

"I can do more than show if you think you can take it."

That put an end to her staring. She raised her chin and gave him a look she usually reserved for mudbloods and Harry Potter. "I'll thank you to remember who you're talking to, Mr. Macnair. My parents will be most unhappy to hear about this."

The threat seemed to amuse him. "Your mother will be jealous, little girl. She was always hot for me. I remember one time back when we were in school..."

Pansy walked away. She was not going to listen to a man who was merely the Ministry's hired killer slander her mother.

She meant to tell her parents. She even brought up the topic of Macnair at dinner, telling them how Macnair had lead her and the boys into a bicorn's den and laughed at their entirely reasonable fear. But her mother's reaction made her wonder if Macnair had been telling the truth after all.

"Walden can be a bit rough," Mother said, laughing.

Pansy had expected her to be aghast at Macnair's lack of care for their safety. "Blaise nearly got bitten."

"But he didn't get bitten, did he? Don't worry, dear, Walden wouldn't let you children get hurt."

"He owes me a refund if he does," her father quipped, seemingly oblivious to the fact that his wife had a strange smile on her face, as if she was remembering something from long ago.

Though she desperately tried not to think about it, Pansy couldn't help wondering if her mother had done what Macnair had asked her to do today. "Gross," she said aloud. But she was alone in her bedroom by then and no one asked what she was talking about.

Nothing happened the second day and Pansy found herself almost disappointed. She'd expected Macnair to lewdly proposition her again. She told herself he must have been joking when he'd done it.

A week passed without incident, but Pansy couldn't forget about it. It had become a minor obsession. Macnair was her parents' age, but that only served to excite her. It was so wrong. Besides, it wasn't like he looked like most fathers; he was very well built. An idea came to her while she was rubbing herself off and it was wicked enough to send her over the edge.

Pansy was distracted by her thoughts all the following morning. She didn't even remember a word of her brief conversation with Draco. Could she really do it? It made a nice fantasy, but it was beyond naughty.

Finally she decided to do it and excused herself for privacy, ducking behind a dense growth of shrubs and sliding her knickers down her legs. She stuffed the wet knickers into her purse and straightened her skirt, and then she took a moment to breathe deeply and calm herself before she returned to the group.

She waited until Macnair had finished talking and the boys had wandered off to explore. Then she called, "Mr. Macnair?" When Macnair looked at her, Pansy beckoned to him. She made sure she was covered from her friends' view, and when he was near, she raised the front of her skirt.

She'd only meant to show him - tease him - but Macnair kept advancing on her. Pansy retreated until her back hit a tree. She let her skirt fall from her fingertips, covering herself belatedly. Macnair didn't stop until he was practically pinning her to the tree. He slid one huge hand under her skirt and stroked her a bit before shoving at least two fingers inside her. His fingers were much bigger than her own fingers. Pansy moaned.

"Oops. Popped your cherry, have I?" He pulled out his fingers, only to shove them right back in. "I might as well do it right then. What do you say?" He pulled them out again and this time they stayed out. He was unzipping his trousers.

_No_, Pansy meant to say. Her friends were only a few yards away, and she'd always thought that Draco would be her first, preferably on their wedding night. This wasn't the right time or place or the right man. But somehow all that only excited her more. She didn't say anything or try to struggle when Macnair grabbed her legs and practically folded her in half positioning her for his convenience. She did cry out, though, when his cock entered her.

"Do that again. Your friends can have their turns when I'm done."

Luckily it seemed no one had heard her. Pansy bit down on her hand to silence herself. Macnair had started grunting; the sound too loud to her ears. If Draco saw her like this...It could have been him instead. Why hadn't he ever tried to cop a feel from her or anything?

It hurt, but it was a pleasurable sort of pain that she hadn't realized was possible. She thought she heard a twig snap, that her friends were coming and they were going to see her being fucked against a tree by a brute like some whore. Pansy Parkinson had the best orgasm of her short life.

Macnair let her fall to the forest floor when he'd finished. "Thanks. It'd been a while since I fucked a virgin."

Pansy found her wand and muttered a few cleaning charms. But she was certain her friends would still be able to tell. And now that it was over, she couldn't bear to look at Macnair. She mentally prepared a story about falling and hitting her head and Macnair having to tend to her, but no one asked her anything when she rejoined the group.

Her parents didn't ask any questions either, when she told them she was bored of traipsing about the countryside looking for magical animals and she wasn't going to go anymore. Pansy had had enough of beasts for the summer.


End file.
